


Papa Don't Preach [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Drunken Podfic, Drunken Singing, Heavy Drinking While Pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Recording in multiple stages with varying levels of quality, breakup & makeup, podfic bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: Jake Gyllenhaal would be an awesome dream baby daddy, Kris knows. He'd give Kris foot massages and run out in the middle of the night to buy him weird food he craves and not care if Kris threw up on him, and he certainly wouldn't dump him for being too distant or whatever the fuck Adam had said.A podfic of Papa Don't Preach by moirariordan





	Papa Don't Preach [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Papa Don't Preach](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346056) by moirariordan. 



> This was recorded as a present for bessyboo as part of #ITPE 2017.

**Length** : 1:24:40  
**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Papa%20Don't%20Preach%20by%20moirariordan-paraka.mp3) (41.0 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Papa%20Don't%20Preach%20by%20moirariordan-paraka.m4b) (41.8 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".

**Author's Note:**

> The music used in this podfic is [Papa Don't Preach, sung by Paulo Junior](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TK9fnjDjuQ), also Baby Beluga by Rafi.


End file.
